


2 Keis, 1 Scroll

by TheWonko



Series: Kei Lewds It Up [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/F, Selfsect, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonko/pseuds/TheWonko
Summary: Kei learns a new magic spell and has some fun with it
Relationships: Kei/Kei
Series: Kei Lewds It Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	2 Keis, 1 Scroll

"There's a special on today," said the bored girl behind the counter. "If you spend five more gold we'll throw in a free magic scroll."   
  
"What's the scroll?" asked Kei. She'd learned long ago that carrying extra cash on a shopping trip led to unneeded impulse purchases, and five gold would be the last of what she had with her.   
  
"I don't know," said the girl. "It's one of those new random ones. The spell isn't fixed until you open it. They usually go for ten gold each, but management is really trying to offload them."   
  
"Hmm, tell you what. How about instead of five gold, I give you something else?" asked Kei with a smirk   
  
The girl looked Kei up and down, shrugged, then went to the door. She locked it, covered the windows, and turned back to Kei.   
  
"Well," she said, "I suddenly find myself on lunch break. You've got 30 minutes."   
  
20 minutes later Kei walked out of the store with her shopping, her spare five gold pieces, a sore jaw, and 16 magic scrolls. One for one, the shop girl had insisted as she gulped down her third glass of water after tapping out. If she had known that at the start, Kei wouldn't have dragged the first few out so long.   
  
At home and with 15 scrolls of spells she already knew, Kei wasn't exactly regretting her choice of afternoon activities, but she was getting a bit frustrated. She held up the last scroll and glared at the magic seal keeping it closed.   
  
"If you're another scroll of Magic Detection," Kei said to the scroll, "I am going to use my not insignificant abilities to find the wizard who's terrible idea this was and perform a great violence upon them." She cracked the seal and watched as the scroll unrolled. The magic ink swirled around the page, and eventually resolved itself into a series of arcane runes. Two words at the top of the page gave the name of the spell: Mirror Twin.   
  
"Okay," mumbled Kei as she looked over the spell. "This could be interesting. Makes an autonomous duplicate of you, lasts for a few hours. Once the clone dissipates you get all its memories."   
  
Kei thought for a moment, then started clearing space on the floor to cast the spell. Jade had said no rituals in the main room, but Kei  _ technically _ owned the building, or at least, she did as long as Dennis the "Magnificent" never found out what happened to that werewolf Kei had… beaten off. Anyway, building owner or no, Kei knew she'd be able to convince Jade of the benefits of this spell.   
  
With space cleared and magical implements arranged, Kei began to cast the spell. It didn't take long, about a minute after Kei had started chanting there was a puff of smoke and a loud bang.   
  
As the smoke cleared, Kei saw a figure in the center of the circle. The figure stood and Kei saw realised something very few people are able to know about themselves.   
  
"Huh," she said. "My ass really is as cute as I thought."   
  
"About that," said the girl Kei was currently face to ass with. "Why am I naked?"   
  
"If I had to guess, it's because the spell was being literal when it said it made a copy of me. Clothes aren't me. Us."   
  
"And thank goodness for that," said Kei's clone as she turned around, revealing her dick, just as hard as Kei's. "I don't know how you keep this in your panties."   
  
"I don't wear panties," said Kei as her hand moved up to the dick in front of her as if on instinct. "And you know that." She began to stroke.   
  
"Mmm, you're good at that. Like you've done it before."   
  
"If you don't shut up, I'll make you."   
  
"Says the natural bottom."   
  
"Zina disagrees."   
  
"Zina's the only girl more bottom than us, and if she weren't so shy, even that wouldn't be true."   
  
"We both know who's on top has nothing to do with who's taking the lead, and as the original, I say that should be me."   
  
"You would," said Kei's double. "But I'll be gone in a few hours, so I say it should be--"   
  
It was too late. Kei grabbed her clone's legs and pulled. It was a good thing someone had reinforced the floors of the room, or else the girl in the apartment below would have gotten quite the surprise. Besides, Kei preferred being in a wall more than a ceiling. Lots of things could find a girl in a wall. It wasn't a bad way to spend an evening, provided it was in a place you trusted and you had a way to clean up afterwards.   
  
Kei took advantage of her clone's distraction and ripped off her leggings. Normally she would've taken a bit more care, but eating out the girl from the shop had left Kei horny, and here was someone who knew all the ways to make her feel good. Besides, one of the extra scrolls had been a clothing repair spell.   
  
Kei positioned herself above her duplicate, and pushed forward into her mouth. She had to take a minute to adjust, because if this is what her mouth felt like, it was a wonder Thurvis got anything done around her.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kei caught sight of her double's cock. She took it in one hand and started licking at the tip. Just because she was a magically-created doppelganger didn't mean she shouldn't get to feel as good as Kei did after all, and if the bucking of her hips under Kei was any indication, she was. Kei and her duplicate lost themselves in the sensations for a while, luxuriating in the taste and feelings they were providing.   
  
They probably would've stayed like that, each bringing the other just to the edge before backing off and repeating, until the clone spell gave out except that as she was pulling the dick deeper into her throat, Kei's fingers brushed against her double's ass and she moaned at the thought of having the cock she was sucking on in her lower hole instead.   
  
Kei and her duplicate pulled themselves off of each other's dicks at the same time. They looked each other in the eye and, before she could do anything, Kei pushed her clone onto her back, grabbed her dick, and sat on it, taking it all the way to the base in a single stroke.   
  
"Oh  _ fuck _ ," said Kei. "I knew I was good, but wow!"   
  
"Feels just as good from this end," said the girl underneath her, breathily.   
  
Kei rocked her hips and felt the length of the dick inside her. She wasn’t the biggest girl, but Kei knew exactly how to move to maximise what she was feeling. In no time at all her dick was dripping with pleasure as she rode herself. She moaned as her copy's dick hit her prostate, which her double took as a cue to thrust up into Kei and hit the same spot again.   
  
“You like that, don’t you?” the second Kei asked.   
  
Kei only nodded, not trusting herself to be able to make any noises that weren’t moans.   
  
“Yeah, me too. Gonna cum soon. Our ass is  _ great.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Kei nodded again and tried to say something, but only a loud moan came out. She began to move faster, pressing her double against her prostate and taking her as deep as she could until the stimulation was too much and her twin came in a wordless exclamation of pleasure.   
  
The feeling of an exact copy of her own dick cumming inside her, filling her with warmth and pleasure, set Kei off too, unloading across her duplicate's stomach and, frankly, adorable breasts. She slumped forward onto her double, her dick sliding out of Kei’s ass, followed by a slow trickle of cum, and kissed her.   
  
“That was amazing,” Kei said.   
  
“Best sex you’ve had?”   
  
“Hmm… no, that probably goes to that time with Jade and her Custom.”   
  
“That  _ was _ good,” agreed Kei's twin. “If not the best sex, at least the best masturbation?”   
  
“Definitely," grinned Kei. "Roll over and I’ll show you.”   
  
“You drive a hard bargain, Ma’am,” smirked Kei's double as she rolled onto her hands and knees. “But you also make a compelling case.”  
  
"I'm glad you agree," said Kei. "Because I want a better look at this." Kei grabbed her double's ass cheeks and began massaging them and spreading them just enough to show the hole between them.  
  
Kei fumbled for one of the extra scrolls. She found the one she was looking for and mumbled a few arcane syllables, casting a spell that would clean anything she touched.  
  
"We really are cute back here," Kei said as she worked a finger into the ass in front of her, then a second when her double began to moan. "Cute enough that I just want to gobble it all up." She pulled her fingers out of her doppelganger's magically clean anus and immediately replaced them with her tongue.  
  
Both Kei's moaned loudly, one at the feeling of a talented tongue working her over, the other at the sensation of alternating tension and relaxation as her duplicate twitched in pleasure. Kei pulled back from her double and began working fingers back into her ass, scissoring them back and forth. After a few moments she was able to fit a third finger in. Her double kept squirming and calling out things like "yes!", "deeper!" and "harder!", requests which Kei did her best to fulfill.  
  
And then, Kei stopped. She pulled out her fingers and looked at the girl half sprawled on the floor in front of her.  
  
"How you doing?" She asked.  
  
Her twin only mumbled in response.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I said," grumbled Kei's double as, with a burst of speed, she flipped over, wrapped her legs around Kei and pulled her close. "Fuck me!"  
  
"Well, when a pretty girl asks me so directly," said Kei with a smirk. "How can I say no?" She pulled away from her double, positioned herself at her entrance, and pushed herself in. Hard.  
  
Kei was more than a little impressed at the small squirt of liquid that came from the dick of the girl under her. She must have been doing a better job than she thought, since usually it took Sam a full half hour of teasing to get her like that.  
  
For her part, Kei's doppelganger screamed in pleasure at the feeling of Kei finally inside her. She arched her back, giving Kei a better angle. Kei responded by thrusting faster, rubbing directly against the spot they both knew felt absolutely  _ perfect _ .  
  
It didn't take long after that for them to cum. Kei would insisted her double came first, and finally seeing what it looked like when she came from a good fuck was what drove her over the edge, but in actuality, they came at the same time. Kei ejaculating into her double driving her orgasm, while the doppelganger's ass spasming out of control, and, yes, the sight of herself in the throes of ecstasy, pushed Kei to keep cumming herself.  
  
The two girls collapsed into each other after that, stroking each other's backs, comfortable but exhausted.  
  


* * *

  
Kei as she looked at her girlfriends on the couch in front of her. Zina seemed exasperated at what she would undoubtedly call a frivolous use of powerful magic, but her blush and furtive glances toward Thurvis, who was doing a very poor job of concealing how much she had liked Kei's story, suggested other thoughts might be racing through her head too. Jade just shook her head and sighed.  
  
"And that," concluded Kei, suddenly sheepish. "Is why I bought every one of those scrolls in town."


End file.
